The use of G^C motifs to self-assemble into helical rosette nanotubes is known. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,565, Fenniri et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2001, 123, 3854-3855 and Moralez et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2005, 127, 8307-8309. It is desirable to modify the surface of implants so as to increase the ability of cells to adhere to the implant surface and form tissue thereon. It is also desirable to provide compositions useful in making implants which promote the growth of tissue on and into the implant.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create functionalized modules that can assemble into substructures, which themselves can assemble into more complex structures on a nanometer scale, such as a nanotube. It is a further object of the present invention to create functionalized modules which can self-assemble into ring structures for use in creating nanotubes that can be used as a coating for implants. It is a still further object to functionalize the modules with one or more moieties that enhance or improve the adhesion of selected cells to the implant. It is also an object of the present invention to modify the surface of an implant with nanotubes having moieties that increase the adhesion of cells to the surface of the implant. It is a still additional object of the present invention to tailor the polypeptides on the nanotubes to selectively promote adhesion of certain cells that are desirable to the formation of tissue on the implant. It is a further still additional object of the present invention to provide compositions or composites including nanotubes, nanoparticles and matrix materials for tissue repair and regeneration which can placed at a site within the body and on or into which growth of tissue can be promoted. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention or certain embodiments of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following disclosure and description of exemplary embodiments.